


always forever

by wyxvern



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Komahina - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post-Game, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: mmm some post game komahina where hajime doesn't want to let nagito out of his sight cause he's worried about him.also, obligatory hajime taking care of nagito when he's having a sick spout.CHECK NOTES FOR POSSIBLE TW
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	always forever

**Author's Note:**

> POSSIBLE TW : VOMITING BLOOD MENTION, VOMITING MENTION, NAGITO KOMAEDAS SICKNESS, SORT OF SUGGESTIVE AT CERTAIN POINTS

hinata sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest on the couch of komaedas cottage, head pounding with worry because the white haired boy had been in the bathroom for quite a long time now. 

worry got the best of him and he practically ran over to the bathroom door, gently knocking in attempts not to scare komaeda. 

hinata had been practically attached at the hip to komaeda since they got out of the program. at first he was telling himself it was because he didn't trust komaeda to be alone and not cause problems. then, he gave up on that mindset. quickly realising he was just worried about him. worried about his sickness and that he would lose him. again. he couldn't handle that. 

yes, komaeda said that he lied about all of his illness, his parents dying, him getting kidnapped. but, hinata knew it was true deep down. even if it was almost unbelievable, it wasn't in highnsight when you think about who you're talking to. 

hinata heard a small cough on the other side of the door, and he froze. "komaeda? are you alright?" 

the coughs got more aggressive and then hinata heard the door lock click, but the door didn't open. 

he quickly opened the door and saw the white haired boy kneeled in front of the toilet, pain written all over his face. hinata bends down and starts rubbing his back immediately. "komaeda why didn't you tell me this was happening again?" he sighed, trying to sooth the other as he continued to cough. 

"you don't need to worry about me…" komaeda forced a smile. "I'll be okay. I can't seem to die, anyways." 

hinatas heart sunk at that. "komaeda." he didn't know why, but he reached his hand up to komaedas face and turned it towards him, looking him in the eyes. "I'm worried about you and nothing you could say can change that. I want you to live. I know it's painful, but I'm here to help you get through it, okay?" 

the brunette watched a tear fall down the other cheek and then he started crying himself. he pulled the white haired into a tight hug. "I can't lose you again." 

is quiet for a moment when they pull away, then komaeda looks at the floor, sighing. "is that why you haven't left my side since we got out of the program?" 

hinata looks to the side, face feeling a little warm. "..so you did realise I was doing that.." he slightly laughs. "I feel like you need someone to take care of you, and make sure you're okay and. I decided to take on the job." 

the white haired gives a breathy laugh at that, smiling back at the other. "I may not understand why you do it, but I appreciate it none the less." 

hinata laughs, standing up now. "let's get you to bed, you need some rest." 

komaeda groans. "but I don't wanna get up…" 

the brunette sighs, knowing exactly why he said that. he then bends down and picks komaeda up bridal style, snickering at him. 

he just gives a flashy smile, burying his face into hinatas shoulder as hes carried. 

hinata sits him down, but gets pulled down next to komaeda, them now laying side by side. he groans as he hits the mattress. "seriously?" 

"whoops." komaeda snickers and hinata elbows his shoulder which prompts a small 'ow'. 

hinata turns towards him, and komaeda brushes a piece of hair out of the way of his face, lingering his finger there. "your eyes are so pretty hajime." 

he laughs at that, smile staying on his face. "are we using first names now?" 

"I guess so." he smiles back. he takes a sharp breath, still having a decently hard time breathing from earlier. 

they stared at each other for a moment more till komaeda pulled him closer, burying his face in his chest. "thank you."

hinata stayed frozen for a minute, then relaxed, starting to comb his fingers through the others hair. "you don't need to thank me for anything." 

komaeda sighs, looking up at the other. "this is so gay." 

to that comment, both of them burst out laughing, feeling safe in this moment. komaeda was already feeling better. 

hinata kisses the komaedas forehead, standing up and heading towards the kitchen. out of the corner of his eye he can see komaeda with a frown on his face, to which he snickers with a smile. man, they really acted like they were dating. were they?

that question could be answered later, for now hinata grabbed a glass of water and a small snack for komaeda. heading back over to the bed and sitting on the floor next to it as komaeda sits up, drinking the water and very slowly eating his food. 

"hey hajime?" komaeda took another small bite. 

hinata quirked his head up and looked at him. "what's up?" 

"would you wanna go on a date sometime?" 

he paused for only a second, then smiled, looking back down at his phone. "yes, I'd like to."

the other sighed from relief. "good." 

it's silent for another long while, then komaeda joins hinata on the floor, falling off the bed on top of him, propping himself up on his arms. "my bad." he smirked. 

hinatas face was very clearly red. "nagito get off of me." 

he sighs, rolling off of him and laying next to him on the floor instead. "you're boring."

"I know I've heard it before." he snickers. 

the silence lasts longer this time, then hinata looks at the ceiling. "get back over here." 

"like back on top of you? we haven't even been on a date yet." 

"shut up and just get over here." he gives a fond glare in the other direction. 

komaeda props himself back up like he was before, and gets pleasantly surprised when hinata pulls him down and kisses him firmly. it lasts for a moment, it felt nice and refreshing. very natural. then they pull away, and komaeda just lays ontop of him, smiling. 

"I've been wanting to do that for a while I think." hinata adds. 

komaeda snickers. "and I've been wanting it even longer than you could know."


End file.
